This invention relates to a device for use in preparing a tooth for receiving a restoration or prosthetic dental appliance such as a filling or crown. Such a device may also be used to modify a dental restoration or appliance, for example, prior to insertion or attachment of the restoration in a patient's mouth. This invention also relates to an associated method for preparing a tooth or modifying a dental restoration. This invention also concerns a dental diagnostic apparatus which facilitates the loading and processing of digitized dental data by a computer.
In prior pending application Ser. No. 507,162, a system is disclosed for gathering digitzed data pertaining to a patient's dentition. More particularly, the digitized data represents contours and surfaces of the patient's teeth. A computer which receives the digitized data is then operated to assist the dental practitioner in selecting a dental prosthesis or restoration from a kit of preformed restorations. The computer also assists the dental practitioner in preparing one or more teeth for receiving a dental restoration.
It is probable that a dental practitioner will wish to modify a dental preform to conform to an actual tooth preparation which the dentist has preferred over a preparation recommended the computer in accordance with a preprogrammed hierarchy.